My Little Genius
by Littlemissrainbowsunshine
Summary: Smackle has always loved Farkle, just as he has always loved Riley and Maya. But they love each other, and Smackle thinks that no one loves her. One shot, may turn into story later


Smackle was walking along the halls of Abigail Adams High School, when she saw Farkle and Riley having a conversation in the hallways. Then, she saw them kiss. Smackle dropped her books and ran, not even caring that it made a huge noise and they saw her. Smackle ran outside, where it happened to be pouring, and kept running to the Subway.

She didn't even care that she missed school. She didn't care that they saw her. But, she did care that no one loved her. She ran to Central Park, and sat down on the bench, getting her favorite dress wet. Her phone buzzed, and she saw that it was a text from Maya.

 **Hey, where are you, Riley, and Farkle? You guys aren't at lunch.**

Smackle responded with **Riley and Farkle are having a makeout session in the hallways, and I'm in Central Park.** Then, she threw her phone in a puddle, watching as a cab ran it over. _Good Riddance_ she thought. Smackle sat there, staring at the ground, when she heard Riley's voice.

"Smackle, are you OK?"

"What do you think?" She asked, spinning around angrily "I saw my boyfriend of 3 years kissing his/my best friend in the hallways. Of course I'm not OK. I should have known he never loved me."

"Smackle, he does love you. I'm the one that kissed him, and he pushed me away."

"No he didn't." Smackle replied, before running away. Smackle was wearing 4 inch heels, because people made fun of her height, so she kicked them off. She ran into the road without even looking for oncoming traffic, when she saw 2 lights coming towards her, and then everything went black.

Smackle woke up in a white room with monitors everywhere, and heard doctors talking in the halls. She looked around the room and saw a (pretty hot) boy with light brown hair, that was wearing a black shirt with the periodic table on it, he was asleep. She whispered "who are you" absent mindedly, and he bolted awake.

"Isadora, I'm so sorry!" He started "Riley kissed me, and I pushed her away, I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, seeing his face fall, as if she'd announced that his parents were dead. "I mean, should I know you?"

"I'll be right back." He said quietly, before walking out of the room, while calling someone, his friends, maybe.

She could see him out the glass door. He had his phone in one hand, and was wiping the tears from his face with the other. Was he crying because of her? Why? No one loved Smackle, her parents told her that.

"Smackle, this is my fault!" Riley announced, running into the room with 4 people coming in behind her, and the boy already sitting down by Smackle's bed. "I'm the one who kissed Farkle, and I'm the one who followed you into Central Park."

"Riley!" Smackle announced, happily. "How are you?"

"Wh-what? Huh?" Riley asked, looking at her friends, confused. "How do you remember me? We all figured you would remember Farkle first, not me."

"What's a Farkle, and what do you mean 'remember' him?"

"You don't remember-" She stopped talking because she noticed the boy, Farkle, crying. "Farkle, what's wrong? Oh My God. Why'd I say that? Oh God."

"Maya! Zay! My third Wheel!" Smackle started "Wait, why would I have a third wheel? Unless-"

Smackle slowly got out of bed, and wrapped her arms around Farkle's neck.

"Farkle." She whispered.

"Isadora?" He asked, confused. "How? Amnesia shouldn't wear off for hours, days, weeks, months, if not forever."

"You'll never lose me. I'll always come back to you, I love you."

"I- I love you too. But, what happened to your Asperger's? You don't seem uncomfortable at all."

"Wait? Why am I not showing any signs of Asperger's?"

"I can answer that." A woman answered, walking into the room. "But first, can you four leave?"

Riley, Maya, Zay and Lucas left.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Lynn. I believe I've already met you, young man." She started "Also, I did not believe for a second that you were this young lady's brother."

"Sorry." Farkle blushed furiously. "You wouldn't have let me in otherwise."

"Umm, yeah, we would. But anyway, Smackle doesn't have Asperger's anymore. The part of her brain that had Asperger's forgot it."

After a long discussion, they checked out, and called the gang back. As they were heading to Topanga's, Farkle looked at the sunset, and kissed the top of Smackle's head.

 _ **I Love You, My little genius.**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hey guys, would you want me to turn this into a story? Or keep it a oneshot? Let me know in the comments.**_


End file.
